Percy The God
by LeoValdezLover2000
Summary: After being betrayed by the one he loved most Percy is turned into one of the Olympians. He is sent to train with Artemis. Will friendships form and romance bloom or will they end up hating each other.
1. Betrayal and a New Life

Betrayal and a New Life

PERCY'S P.O.V.

I was in the elevator to the top of the empire state building filled with horror I couldn't believe what Annabeth had done to me, to us

*Flash-Back*

I was walking down the row of cabins to the beach where I was finally going to make my move on Annabeth, the love of my life. I was staring at the ring which was beautiful with silver and gold twisting around each other with a beautiful sea-green diamond with an owl etched into it on either side a beautiful milky pearl that reflected the light.

As I reached the beach I saw a blonde girl making out with Connor Stoll and I was really happy for them until I realized the blonde was Annabeth! I stood in shock.

"Annabeth I am glad you dumped Percy and then started dating me" Connor said

"I would do anything for you Connor you are the best boyfriend I ever had" said Annabeth

"What about Percy?" pouted Connor

"Oh, what about him" Annabeth said with a laugh

"See you tomorrow Annabeth" said Connor giving Annabeth a peck on the cheek and he headed off to his cabin.

I couldn't stand it Annabeth still had her back to me so I said

"I hope you had fun tonight"

"Oh, Percy wha-what did you see" she said obviously flustered

"Enough" I said but I couldn't hold it in any longer "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME DID YOU NOT KNOW I LOVED YOU ANNABETH I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS" I screeched

"Well I'm sorry but I prefer Connor to you" she said, defiantly

"Fine then I'll just leave you Annabeth" I threw the ring on the ground and spat on it "I won't need this" I said as I walked into the ocean.

Annabeth ran after me shouting "Percy please wait Percy please" But it was too late I was fully submerged I decided to start anew at the bottom of the ocean.

-Line Break-

I had been down there for at least a week, a month I didn't know I had been staying in dads palace until I was ready to go back up to the mortal world. I was in my room when dad knocked on the door

"Come in" I said my voice cracked

"Percy I can see that you are in pain so I will make this easy come to Olympus Zeus wants to give you a choice" Poseidon said "take my arm".

I was wary but I grabbed my dad's and we disappeared.

To a new beginning,

A new life.

*End Flashback*


	2. A God, Me

PERCY'S P.O.V.

So that's why I'm here in the elevator listening to Neil Diamond. My father and I didn't speak the whole way up.

With a _ping_ the elevator doors slid open.

I had been to Olympus on multiple occasions but it never failed to amaze me. It looked even better than before with a pang I realized that was because of Annabeth.

A wave of sadness hit me and I blinked back the tears as my father led me to the council. As we stepped in everyone went silent staring at me.

"Perseus do you know why you're here?" Zeus said

"No but I don't want to be here" I said in a hollow voice "So can I leave I don't want to be in the presence of another idiotic god"

"YOU DARE, I SHOULD BLAST YOU TO TARTARUS" yelled Zeus.

"WELL BLAST ME THEN GO ON MY REASON FOR EXISTENCE IS OVER ANNABETH AND I PARTED SO DO IT, DO IT NOW" I screamed

Fast as a panther Athena had her dagger at my throat

"You left my daughter" she hissed barely controlling her anger

"She…cheated...on….me…with….Connor….Stoll" I wretched out

Stunned Silence obviously no-one knew about my break-up with the only girl I ever loved.

"Well err…..I'm very sorry but I want you to become a god, do you accept" said Zeus

A god, me I thought well the only reason I didn't accept last time was Annabeth. Annabeth there was that name again I couldn't think about it without feeling deep sadness and pain.

Zeus took me out of my thoughts

"WELL" said Zeus

"I…I accept" I said quietly

Then Zeus began to chant in Ancient Greek

"Λ. Τζάκσον Περσέας θεός των τεσσάρων στοιχείων, παλίρροιες, κεραυνό, το νερό, το χρόνο και ήρωες" he said

And all the gods pointed there weapons at me. There was a brilliant flash of light and I blacked out.

**TRANSLATION:**

**Ave Perseus Jackson god of the four elements, tides, thunder, water, time and heroes**


	3. The Choice

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up in a room with white walls, white carpets and a white bed. My mouth tasted like gasoline and my head was killing me.

"Hello Perseus" said a voice I knew very well

"Lor - Lord Apollo" I croaked

"Congratulations Percy on becoming a god. Now eat this Ambrosia and drink this Nectar and you'll be good to go" said Apollo

It was great I wolfed down the godly food and drink and got up

"Thanks lord Apollo" I said feeling strength filling my body

"Aw don't mention it know we must get to the council they've been waiting for three hours" said Apollo before muttering "three hours Zeus was only out for one"

I then began to follow Apollo out of the room while he was still muttering Percy only caught the words "King…Maybe….but Zeus….thirteenth Olympian…..nah"

Apollo flashed in and I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

Zeus P.O.V.

I watched as Perseus walked through the door. _I would never admit it but he is really powerful and kind I think – I think he should become king of the gods. _Whoa that was hard to admit even to myself. _I will ask him if he wants it he can have it._

Perseus just walked into the throne room. I took the time to look at him. His hair was slightly longer and his eyes became a deeper green and his skin was tanned and muscly not so bad it was disgusting but just enough to look good.

"Right, erm" I started

"Perseus your sacred animal is the dolphin, the hawk and the phoenix your symbol of power is two crossed swords and in each gap there is a different colour red, blue, green and white wrapped in a circle. Your domain is camp half-blood" I said matter-of-factly

"Right if that's it I'll be on my way" Percy said looking overwhelmed.

"No, there are three more things. First because you're the god of heroes so you can interfere directly with affairs. Second you have six months to catch up with friends before you go to train with Artemis."

I was interrupted

"Artemis but she'll kill me" Perseus said

"Father he is a man" Protested Artemis in disgust

"SILENCE" I boomed "What I say is final"

"Finally Perseus would you like to be king of the gods" I said

Everyone sat there stunned eventually Perseus recovered his wits enough to say

"M-my Lord are you sure" he stuttered out

"Yes I am Perseus now do you accept" I said impatiently

"I….I accept" Percy said

Thunder boomed and my throne moved over slightly as a new one rose in the middle decorated with Percy's adventures. There was a new palace.

I handed Percy my crown.

"My Lord" I said

Then I shouted "Ave Perseus Jackson god of tides, thunder, time, heroes, water and the four elements Perseus Jackson king of the gods.


	4. Returned

THALIA P.O.V.

I was - was so….. MAD how dare that idiot, Annabeth trade Percy for Connor I admit it wasn't poor Connors fault he was under the impression that Annabeth had dumped Percy and he was there to comfort her.

Still Annabeth had been a cheating lying idiot first she cheats on Percy with Connor and it was the night Percy was going to propose, the idiot.

I made an Iris message to Annabeth and saw to my disgust she was in her room crying looking at a picture of Percy.

"Annabeth" I called

When she saw me it looked like she was having trouble focusing.

"Thals" she said I saw some empty beer bottles around her and she looked a little tipsy

"Annabeth why did you do it" I asked shaking my head sadly

"I- I don't know he wasn't p-Percy he was to d-distant I-I lo-loved C-C-Connor but h-he dum-dumped me" she slurred, okay forget tipsy she was drunk

"Annabeth I'm not surprised you cheated on both of them and lied about it but stop drinking and get on with your life" I said with my nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I-I d-d-don't know I-I-I w-was wr-wro-wrong" she wailed glugging another bottle

"Annabeth I don't think our friendship can handle this goodbye Annabeth" I said softly

"T-Thals w-w-wa-wait" she said but I waved my hand through the rainbow cutting the connection.

PERCY P.O.V.

As I flashed to my mom's apartment I couldn't get over my shock _me king of the gods _I thought to myself _wow_

I appeared in front of mum's door when I heard a voice in my head

_Oh my lord I almost forgot you've been missing for half a year because time passes differently on Olympus_

_Gee thanks_ I thought as I knocked on my mums door. When she opened it her face changed from sadness to one of extreme happiness

"PERCY" she screamed "Paul get in here"

As soon as everyone got comfortable I told my story

"Err...so…um" I stuttered, I hadn't told her about being a god

"I became a god" I blurted out.

Stunned silence.

"Percy that's great" my mum and Paul said at the same time.

"I know right in fact I'm king of the gods" I said

More silence.

"Wow that's… that's great" mum managed to stutter out.

"I know well I better go" I said and I flashed to the one place that I loved, that I could never hate.

Camp Half-Blood, my home.


	5. The Camp

NICO P.O.V.

I had just come back up from the underworld when the Hunters of Artemis arrived.

"Hey Thals" I said

"Yo death breath" Thalia called back, she looked kind of troubled.

"What's up?" I asked in curiosity

"Oh nothing much" she said and then mumbled "except the fact that Annabeth cheated on Percy with Connor Stoll without telling either of them and Percy finds them kissing on the beach on the night he was going to propose and then the camp abandons him and his parents die and then Poseidon disowns him and he runs away 6 months ago"

"WHAT" I screamed "she did what" I said in a more controlled voice

"Yeah I know right and then" she faltered not meeting my eyes then she said "then we stopped our friendship"

"Oh" I said as you can obviously see I can NOT comfort a girl. None the less I wrapped my arm around her and murmured comforting words.

"Err…Nico a little close" Thalia said blushing madly

"Oh yeah right" I said removing my arm quickly hoping my face wasn't as red as hers.

"Do you want to go into camp" I asked

"Huh…Oh yeah lets go" she said and we headed in.

But I stopped dead. There he was, my missing cousin for half a year. Standing before me was Percy Jackson.

PERCY P.O.V.

As I walked into camp I drew gasps from everyone just stopped and stared, obviously word hadn't got around and that was how I liked it.

I heard a yell from behind me, it was Connor

"Percy" he yelled running at me

"What" I hissed with such hatred in my voice Connor looked alarmed.

"Perce I am so sorry Annabeth" He spat the name out like it was a very bad swear word "tricked me she said that you had dumped her for Drew and that she needed comforting" he said in one breath. I was shocked Connor had been played too?

"Connor dude its cool" I said "You know what forget about it it's in the past" I said with my hand out and he shook it and together we made our way to the big house talking and joking around.

"Percy" I turned around there were Thalia and Nico.

"Hey guys" I said (it wasn't the right thing to say) and was then hit with about 50,000 volts but it didn't even hurt I just stood there, grinning. Thalia looked amazed

"Per-Percy that was enough lightning to stop a heart, scratch that 50 hearts" Thalia said

"I know" I stated

Then there was just silence as they tried to comprehend what had happened

"So anyway" Nico said "Percy where have you been?"

"The bottom of the ocean, then Olympus and then my mom's apartment" I said

"Why were you on Olympus?" Thalia asked

"Err…no reason" I said "so what's been going on"

They both launched into a detailed description of their lives since I left.

"Okay what about you?" Nico said and I paled

"Er nothing, nothing just usual boring stuff you know me" I  
said in a high pitched voice very quickly.

"Riigghhttt" Thalia said sceptically but she and Nico didn't press for answers in which I was grateful for.

We walked to the beach and I stopped in my tracks, there was Annabeth bawling her eyes out staring at a picture of me.

"Hey Annabeth" I said with no emotion in my voice or showing on my face Thalia and Nico began to back away.

"Percy" she shrieked and ran up trying to kiss me. I pushed her away

"Annabeth do you really think I would take you back after what you did to me and to Connor" I said in distaste

"Percy please" she whispered

"No" I said and she ran away crying.

CHIRON P.O.V.

As I was teaching archery I saw Annabeth crying as she ran away. I then looked in the direction she was running from and I saw Thalia, Nico and Percy.

"Percy" I called out

"Chiron" he said smiling

"Good to see you my boy" I said and he gave me a hug

"Where have you been" I asked

"Nowhere" he said it was obviously a lie but I didn't press the matter "let's go to eat lunch" I said as we walked to the dining pavilion


	6. A Discovery

PERCY P.O.V.

During lunch everyone was staring at me as I ate lunch with my little sister Mels she is 6 years old with auburn hair and blue eyes she is lightly tanned and absolutely adorable. We bonded closely after we got talking and enjoying ourselves we got really close.

As soon as I finished eating Chiron began to talk

"Campers our beloved camper Percy Jackson has returned" I stood up and all the campers who didn't know were shocked

"Percy where have you been" asked Katie

Before I could answer there was a flash of light and Hermes flashed in. First he bowed to me and said

"My Lord Perseus I bring you a message from Lady Artemis" he said still bowing

"One, no bowing, Two, No Lord, Sir, King, or Perseus, It's just Percy" I said

"Yeah cool" he said "Here you go"

"Hey…err…Hermes is there anything in here that could kill me and/or severely injure me, like a deadly snake or a cleverly disguised curse" I asked and he just laughed

"Let me see" he grabbed the bag, and opened it "nope just a note its fine…. I think" Hermes said and flashed out. He turned his head. "Gotta go Hera didn't get her mail and threw a hissy fit, bye" and he flashed out.

As soon as Hermes flashed out everyone just stared at me like I just dropped from the sky.

"Dad j-just personally delivered y-your mail, h-he never does that to d-demigods" Travis stuttered

"Yeah Prissy why'd he do that?" said Clarisse

Then the campers started bombarding me with questions.

"SILENCE" I screamed and the campers looked at me with shock to much power in my voice, _oops _"I can explain"

"Oh and Clarisse" I said

"Yes Prissy" she retorted

"It is a very stupid idea to insult a god especially king of the gods" I calmly stated

"What I never insulted Zeus" Clarisse said bewildered

"It wasn't Zeus I was talking about" I chuckled. I held up my left hand and the sky darkened and rumbled. I moved my right hand in a pushing movement and the earth rumbled, the sea rose, the air currents sped up and the pavilions fire swirled 11 feet in the air. If it was possible for the campers to look more shocked they did and if I wasn't there I would have paid money to see there expressions. They ranged from shock to disbelief to great joy.

"Got that" I said calmly

"Ye-yes" Clarisse said completely shocked

I snapped my fingers and everything returned to normal.

"See ya" I said as I left the room.

I read the note all it said was:

_You think I will make life easy for you boy you are dead wrong be prepared for almost certain death._

_-Artemis_

_Oh great she wants to kill me_

NICO P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it when Percy said he'd been on Olympus I thought he meant he was getting punished from Athena, not becoming king of the gods.

As soon as Percy left the pavilion utter Chaos and confusion began, I saw Chiron trying to get the campers attention but failing miserably.

I stood up and used my special whistle that I'd been using on the more 'restless' ghosts.

"Chiron is trying to talk" I stated as I sat back down.

"Thank you Nico" Chiron smiled at me "Now it is very obvious that Lord Perseus is a god and more likely king of the gods"

Annabeth spoke up "why do you think he did it, choose to be a god I mean" answering everyone's questioning looks.

"Oh gee Annabeth do you think it had anything to do with his girlfriend cheating on him and his friends abandoning him" I said sarcastically

"You know that's probably it" said Connor glaring at Annabeth.

Annabeth seemed to shrink under Connors glare

"Connor I'm sorry can we still be together" Annabeth asked hopefully

_Oh like he'll buy that _I thought drily

And he didn't because he said "Annabeth do you truly be together after you broke both Percy and my hearts" he said with pure loathing and with that we headed out to our afternoon activities.


	7. The Campfire

THALIA P.O.V.

I was really looking forward to the campfire so I could hear about what happened to Per- sorry Lord Perseus (note the sarcasm) after he left. The afternoon activities were a blur, like my life was set on fast forward and before I knew it was dinner. As soon as we finished dinner we went to the amphitheatre to hear Percy's story.

As we got comfy Percy stood up

"For those who don't know I'm Percy Jackson, bane of Gaia, defeater of Kronos and king of the gods" he said blushing for all it was worth. "Today I will tell you how that came to be." He paused

"Yes" Chiron prompted

"I was found to be cheated on by Athena spawn on the night I was going to propose and I left the camp I spent 5 months and 3 weeks at the bottom of the ocean perfecting my skills and powers. I then travelled to Olympus where Zeus told me that I was too powerful to stay a demigod and I chose to become a god when I woke up I had been out for three days when they took me to the throne room and told me what I controlled then Zeus willingly asked me if I would like to be king and I accepted."

"Wait he did it willingly" I said extremely shocked

"Yes pinecone face. I said willingly" he said

"Really" I said

"Yes did you hear any thunder" he said and it was true I hadn't heard any through the whole story

"Fine kelp head what are your titles" I asked and everyone else gasped thinking I would be blown to smithereens for insulting the king of the gods.

"Whatevs Thals" he rolled his eyes "I'm the god of heroes, tides, thunder and water" he said

"Whoa how did you become king of the gods with such minor titles" Nico said

"You didn't let me finish death breath" he smirked "time and the four elements" he finished

The rest of the campers didn't move they just gaped.

"Oh and I'll be training with hunters of Artemis so Thalia you can't get rid me" he said

I groaned, then stiffened

"You do know the hunters will hate you right especially Artemis" I mentioned and was I imagining it did he blush and turn away just when I thought it was my imagination I caught Nico's eye and knew he had seen it to. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and saw Nico doing the same.

"What's so funny" Percy and about half of Percy's friends asked

"C'mon did none of you see Percy blush when I mentioned Artemis's name" I said in between laughs

There it was again the faint blush at Artemis's name. I couldn't help it and let out another round of laughter while Percy's friends laughed as well. The rest of the camp looked at us strangely.

"There it is again, the blush" I shrieked while holding my sides "look Artemis" and he blushed, again.

Now the whole camp cracked up and he flashed out.


	8. Soul Mates?

Percy P.O.V.

Gods Thalia was so annoying first she confuses me about my feelings towards the Hunt and then Artemis. I mean she isn't that bad – oh who was I kidding there were new feelings in my chest and I couldn't help but notice her beautiful silver eyes and perfect skin and long auburn hair that reached mid-back and her soft sweetly curved lips – What am I saying she is the goddess of virginity and chastity.

But I couldn't deny it to myself this feeling I had in my chest, was this feeling-

ARTEMIS P.O.V.

Love well was it. I couldn't deny that when our eyes met on Olympus I felt, well, whole like he was a missing piece in my heart, one I couldn't live without. Like a drug I just couldn't get enough Wait what am I saying, Aphrodite if you are messing with me you will die slowly and painfully.

I flashed to Olympus, time to pay a certain love goddess a visit

APHRODITE P.O.V.

I was in my room doing my nails when I heard someone kicking down my front door. With a sigh I put the nail kit away to say hello to my 'guest'.

I wasn't surprised to see Artemis standing there looking livid. What surprised me was what she said

"Aphrodite stop messing in my love life I don't want a boyfriend"

"What" I asked completely bewildered "I know you would throw me into Tartarus if I saw much gave you perfume"

"You mean you're not making me love Pe-him" she said

"Wait you said Pe you don't mean Percy by any chance, do you" I said wiggling my eyebrows

"Wha-what n-n-no o-of course n-not" she stuttered and flashed away. I smirked to myself if it is the last thing I do I'll find out who she likes, but I have a good feeling who it is.

ARTEMIS P.O.V.

I flashed to the hunter's camp with my mind reeling with Aphrodite's words she hadn't been messing with me I was making my own choice and falling in love by myself. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Thalia started shaking me.

"My Lady is it true that Percy is staying with us" Thalia asked I thought and then said

"Yes it is but don't tell anyone I'll tell them myself" I said and she nodded.

I flashed to camp Half-Blood to pick up Perseus.

I flashed right into the dining hall to find everyone staring at me then they bowed.

"Oh no need for that" I said and walked up to Perseus's table and yanked him up

"Ready" I mumbled

"Yeah" he said it was only then I realised how close I was standing to him I took a step back and teleported us to my palace where the girls were staying they were already asleep so I lead Perseus past a glorious bedroom with a king sized bed, a chandelier, a bathroom ensuite, a walk in closet, a mini fridge, A HD Plasma flat-screen and white walls decorated with posters of his favourite bands the door was marked special guest so that I could make him jealous and make him do something to stop my love for him.

Instead I lead him to a room with a low hanging roof with paint peeling and plaster falling off the ceiling not to mention the spiders and cobwebs a single lumpy mattress with a single bucket in the corner the smell made me want to gag.

He just shrugged his shoulders and walked in and said

"Thank-you Lady Artemis for providing me a place to stay"

"You – you're welcome but Perseus you surely don't want to stay here its filthy you should be really mad and want to leave" I said In a last attempt to get rid of him.

"Lady Artemis anywhere is better than no-where or the sewers or something" he said

"No come on I'm finding you a proper place to live" I practically shouted grabbed his bag and pulled him out of the terrible room I almost made him live in and gave him the special room.

"Are you sure" he stammered

"Yes now see you tomorrow" I said and shut the door thinking how could he just accept that room and not put up a fight.


	9. The Hunt

PERCY P.O.V.

I was for the millionth time in my life completely and utterly confused. First Artemis shows me this epic room and then shows me to a disgusting one but I didn't mind I could live anywhere I wasn't exactly picky. Then Artemis drags me out of that bad room to the epic room and tells me I'll be living there instead.

As I said I was confused, very confused.

As I laid to sleep my thoughts drifted to Annabeth her beautiful soft blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and the way she laughed and smiled.

I didn't realise I had been crying silently until Artemis came in with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Hey" she said

"H-hey" I said back

"you know it will be alright" she said handing me one of the mugs.

"I-I guess" I mumbled sipping the drink. We started talking about random things and laughing. After about an hour Artemis rested her head on my shoulder and began to sleep, I didn't want to wake her so I got comfy, still sitting and nodded off.

When I woke up Artemis was gone. I was kind of disappointed because she looked so peaceful when she slept.

I got up and changed then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat what I did not expect was for half the hunt to be there.

"A man" Phoebe screamed and the hunt moved to attack.

ARTEMIS P.O.V.

As soon as I woke up I went to the kitchen to explain about Perseus when he appeared in the doorway.

"A MAN" Phoebe shouted and the hunters raised their weapons and were about to attack when I stepped in

"STOP" I said "there is no need for hostilities Perseus is now a god and will be training with us"

"What about that daughter of Athena did you dump her you selfish pig" Calantha a daughter of Ares shouted.

It was very obvious how hard that had hit him. His whole body went rigid his eyes filled with pain and a tear ran down his cheek. So to the surprise of the hunters I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and mumbled encouragement in his ear as I took him back to his room.

The hunters looked completely amazed and the hunter that mentioned his break-up looked down in worry, confusion and horror at what she had done.

I shut his door and headed back to the hunters.

"I just wanted to mention that Calantha that was a low blow his break-up is the one thing you shall not speak to him about" I said quietly.

"Why if he dumped her th-" but I cut her off

"Calantha he was going to the beach to propose to his girlfriend and found her kissing one of his friends she was cheating on both him and his friend, Connor Stoll" I said coolly.

This made the hunters gasp they knew of boys dumping girls because they found someone better but never a girl cheating on a guy

"I'm s-sorry Milady I didn't know do I have your permission to apologise" Calantha said getting over her shock

"Yes Calantha that would be wise" I said as I lead her to his room

PERCY P.O.V.

I was sitting there staring at the room when I heard a knock on my door

"C-Come in" I croaked and Artemis and that little 7 year old walked in

"Yes" I said

"Calantha has something she would like to say to you Perseus" Artemis stated matter-of-factly

"Percy I am very sorry I had no idea what happened between you and her" she said looking like she was close to tears.

I knelt down to her height

"Calantha its fine it wasn't your fault" I said because my heart sank when I saw she was upset I hate it when people cry or are ready to cry because of me.

Her face lit up

"Really" she said

"Really" I agreed holding out my hand but instead of shaking it she ran right past and jumped into my arms.

"Thank-you" she said snuggling into my neck completely shocking Artemis.

"It's time to get down" I said but she shook her head and held me tighter, so sighing in defeat I carried her towards the kitchen.

"You know" I mumbled "I could teach you how to wield that sword of yours"

She smiled and nodded her head.

As we stepped into the kitchen every single hunters mouth dropped open in complete and utter shock.

"Seaweed brain how did you do that it takes forever to earn Calantha's trust and she is one of the worst man haters in the hunt" Thalia said with her mouth still wide open as I carried Calantha to her seat and set her down.

"I have my ways" I said tapping my nose.

"Right Perseus can you make us Breakfast" Artemis said

"Of course Artemis what do you want" Percy said

"Bacon and eggs with toast and jam, orange juice and cereal with pancakes" Artemis said smirking in a way that clearly stated 'let's see how easy this will be, huh'.

I just laughed and remembered Hestia's blessing a home cooked meal would be included in the blessing of the home, right.

I waved my hands and at first nothing happened and the hunters began to laugh but that stopped as the meal appeared in front of their very eyes. Now I was the one laughing.

After my great breakfast we headed to the archery range which was a major uh-oh.


End file.
